Radiofrequency transmissions may be easily intercepted, in part because of the fact that RF signals are designed to radiate signals in all directions. Radiofrequency transmissions are also regulated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) which controls the frequencies that may be used by individuals. Radiofrequency transmissions are also susceptible to interference and produce noise.
In contrast to RF communications, light sources used for communication are extremely secure due to the fact that they are focused within a narrow beam, requiring placement of equipment within the beam itself for interception. Also, because the visible spectrum is not regulated by the FCC, light sources can be used for communications purposes without the need of a license. Light sources are also not susceptible to interference nor do they produce noise that can interfere with other devices.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) may be used as light sources for data transmission, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,879,263 and 7,046,160, the entire contents of each being expressly incorporated herein by reference. LEDs have a quick response to “ON” and “OFF” signals, as compared to the longer warm-up and response times associated with fluorescent lighting, for example. LEDs are also efficient in producing light, as measured in lumens per watt. LED technology provides a practical opportunity to combine lighting and communication. This combination of lighting and communication allows ubiquitous light sources such as street lights, home lighting, and office building lighting, for example, to be converted to, or supplemented with, LED technology to provide for communications while simultaneously producing light for illumination purposes.
Regarding office buildings, building management is a complex science which incorporates and governs all facets of human, mechanical and structural systems associated with buildings. As a result of the complexity, most commercial buildings are managed by commercial property management companies with great expertise. Both at the time of construction and throughout the life-cycle of a building, the interrelationships between people and the mechanical and structural systems are most desirably evaluated.
Building management includes diverse facets, some which are simply representations of the building and associated systems and people, and other facets which are tangible. Exemplary of representations are accounting or financial monitoring responsibilities which will including record keeping control and assurance of financial transactions involving tenants, owners, and service providers. Exemplary of the physical or tangible responsibilities are physical development and maintenance, including identification of need for features, improvements, maintenance and the assurance of the execution of the same.
One very important area associated with building management is lighting or illumination. While often perceived as a simple task of providing lights, this seemingly simple task has much research and science behind a well-designed lighting system. This is because safety, productivity and general well-being of occupants depend heavily on proper lighting.
Many factors need considered at the time of construction or remodeling to facilitate proper lighting design. Intended usage of a space is important in illumination design consideration, since this will dictate necessary illumination levels, times and duration of use, and anticipated cycling of the illumination.
Nearly all public buildings rely on a great many lamps positioned throughout the interior of the building, such as along hall corridors and in each room, and also about the exterior. These lights have historically been activated manually. Architects are commonly employed to assist not only with a floor plan of physical spaces, but also with the proper selection and layout of lighting to best complement the floor plan and usage of each space within a building. As may be appreciated, illumination of a space is determined at the time of production of blueprints, in anticipation of construction. The illumination that has been chosen for a space is essentially fixed during building construction.
Another very important consideration associated with building management is energy management. The concern for energy management is driven by the expense associated with energy consumed over the life of a building. Energy management is quite challenging to design into a building, because many human variables come into play within different areas within a building structure. For example, one occupant may require full illumination for that occupant to operate efficiently or safely within a space, while a second occupant might only require a small amount or local area of illumination. Further complicating the matter of energy management is the fact that many commercial establishments may have rates based upon peak usage. A business with a large number of lights that are controlled with a common switch may have peak demands large relative to total consumption of power, simply due to the relatively large amount of power that will rush in to the circuit. Additionally, during momentary or short-term power outages, the start-up of electrical devices by the power company is known to cause many problems, sometimes harming either customer equipment or power company devices. Control over inrush current is therefore very desirable, and not economically viable in the prior art.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. § 1.72.